


Relaxing

by kiyala



Category: Show By Rock!! (Anime)
Genre: Grinding, M/M, Massage, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 15:38:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4354592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rom comes home after a rough day at work and Yaiba gives him a massage to relax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relaxing

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank/blame Eirin.

It's late in the afternoon and Yaiba can see the sunset between the buildings from his spot on Rom's balcony, leaning against the railing as he smokes. The sky is somewhere between grey and orange, having faded from the bright pinkish purple from before. It's impossible to get a clear view of the horizon in Midi City unless you're the kind of rich that means you have more music awards than you know what to do with. Rom's apartment is nowhere near high enough, but Yaiba isn't really here for the view anyway. He's just watching the sky change colour, smoking his cigarette as he waits for Rom to come home.

He's timed it perfectly so that he's stubbing his cigarette butt out in the ash tray just as he hears the front door open. Everyone in the band has a key to Rom's apartment, but Yaiba is the only one who actually uses his. He locks the deadlock behind him but leaves the doorknob unlocked, just so Rom knows that there's someone else home. 

Yaiba looks up as he hears Rom walk inside, turning around. Rom is standing in the entrance of the apartment, his tie already undone and hanging around his neck. He looks at Yaiba for a long moment before his lips twitch up into a smile, his fingers undoing the top two buttons of his shirt.

"I'm home."

"Welcome home," Yaiba says at the same time, clearing his throat to break the silence that follows. He steps inside, sliding the door to the balcony shut behind him. He can see the tightness in Rom's posture, the frown that hasn't quite left his expression. He usually doesn't ask questions he already knows the answer to, but he figures that he might as well in this case. "How was your day?"

"Awful." Rom sighs heavily, taking his glasses off and rubbing a hand over his face. He pulls Yaiba close, face buried against his neck, and breathes in deeply. "Busy. Stressful. I'm glad it's over."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Yaiba asks, running his fingers through Rom's hair. "Perhaps I could give you a massage? I can see the way you're holding yourself and I can tell that you need to relax." 

Rom snorts quietly as he pulls back, nodding in agreement. "Yeah. That's an understatement."

"I'll help you relax," Yaiba murmurs. "You should go and lie down."

Rom touches the tips of his fingers to his forehead in a lazy salute, walking to his bedroom and unbuttoning his shirt along the way. Yaiba watches him go for a moment, licking his lips idly. He follows after a moment, making a detour to the bathroom, where he knows Rom has a bottle of massage oil. 

He finds Rom lying on the bed, with an extra sheet put down. Yaiba smiles when he sees it, glad that Rom's had the forethought for it. 

"Well?" Rom asks, looking over his shoulder. He's taken his jacket and shirt off entirely, so he's wearing nothing but his trousers. His tail sways lazy in the air before he lets it lie on the bed beside him. "Are you going to get over here or what?"

"Coming," Yaiba replies, hesitating for a moment before he shrugs his own jacket off. He gets on the bed, kneeling over Rom.

"You can sit on me, you know," Rom murmurs. "I can take your weight."

"I know that," Yaiba replies, and he _does_. He knows just how strong Rom is, knows that Rom can comfortably support his entire weight and then some. He can feel it in Rom's muscles too, as he runs a hand over them. There's more strength there than Yaiba can even imagine and he loves it. 

"Come on, then." 

Yaiba sits, his knees on either side of Rom, trying to find the best place to rest his weight. Rom adjusts his position on the bed, until Yaiba is sitting just behind where his tail begins. Rom curls his tail around Yaiba's thigh loosely and hums quietly.

"Right here," he decides. "Are you comfortable?"

"I am." Yaiba frowns. "Are you?"

"Yeah." Rom's tail coils a little tighter around Yaiba's thigh. "I want your hands on me."

"You're impatient today," Yaiba murmurs, pouring the oil onto Rom's back before he rubs it in with both of his hands, pressing as hard as he can. "Your day was that bad, huh?"

"We didn't have enough people at work today," Rom replies. "So the ones who _were_ had to pick up the slack. It wasn't fun for any of us." 

"Sorry to hear it," Yaiba says, massaging Rom's shoulders before moving further down his back. He doesn't have the training for this but he has enough experience that he knows what Rom likes and how to give it to him. Rom especially likes it when Yaiba applies as much pressure as he can. Yaiba's just happy to feel Rom's back muscles under his hands, the firmness of them contrasting with the softness of his skin, the fuzziness of his tail every time his arm brushes against it. 

Rom lets out a low purr as Yaiba's hands get to the small of his back. He's always liked being touched there and Yaiba drizzles more massage oil over it so he can focus on it a little more. He presses harder and harder, until his fingers are going white with it, and Rom lets out a low moan of appreciation. 

"You like that?" Yaiba asks, and he shouldn't even be surprised that he's already a little short of breath. Massaging Rom like this always gets to him and they both know it. 

"Yeah," Rom breathes. "There's this spot—just a little higher, on my right shoulder blade…"

"Got it," Yaiba replies, sliding his hands up and collecting oil between his fingers as he goes, feeling around until he finds the point of tension. "That doesn't feel very comfortable."

"It isn't, really," Rom replies. "Just press down, as hard as you can?"

"That's not going to help," Yaiba dismisses. "It's only going to distract you from the feeling of the knot in your muscles, and then you won't be able to tell me if it's stopped bothering you. Here, I'll do this instead." 

He rubs his thumb over it in slow, firm circles, slowly feeling Rom relax under his hands. He uses the heel of his hand next, back and forth in slow motions, not realising that his entire body's taken up the movement until Rom lets out a questioning sound. 

"You're getting into this, aren't you?"

"I—" Yaiba flushes as he realises that he's been rocking his hips back and forth in time with the movement of his hands. "I didn't mean to."

"Hey." Yaiba can hear the smile in Rom's voice. "I'm not saying that I mind, am I?"

Swallowing hard, Yaiba focuses his attention back on his hands, massaging Rom firmly. "No, you're not." 

"So…" 

"I'm not sure if you're asking for it," Yaiba mutters, "or if it's just a suggestion that you don't mind if I take up."

"You're the one who came to my apartment," Rom replies, as if that explains everything. Yaiba realises that perhaps it does. 

"You're still tense here," Yaiba says, redirecting the conversation as he starts rubbing circles over Rom's shoulder blade again. This time, when he gets the urge to rock his hips as well, he ignores it, until he can feel Rom relax a little more. His shoulder doesn't feel quite as tense any more, but Yaiba keeps going and Rom seem particularly interested in stopping him any time soon. 

He rocks his hips slowly, experimentally, and Rom's tail immediately loosens around his thigh, to allow him to move easier. With his pants on, Yaiba doesn't get the friction that he really wants, but it's difficult to resist the urge to grind against the warmth of Rom's skin anyway. Yaiba's hands slip from Rom's shoulders, onto the bedsheets on either side as he lifts himself up, grinding against Rom's back more deliberately this time. He bends over Rom, moving his hips slowly. 

"Fuck, you're hard," Rom whispers. "Just from this?"

"From you," Yaiba replies. He runs his tongue along the side of Rom's neck. "The way you feel and the way you smell. The way you taste." 

"You should take your pants off," Rom suggests, glancing at Yaiba over his shoulder with a small smirk that says he probably knew that this was where things were heading from the very beginning. "I think we're both dying to know how that feels when you're naked." 

Yaiba bites off a breathless curse, scrambling to his feet and tugging at his pants, fighting them off and leaving them in a heap on the floor before he climbs onto Rom's bed again. He gently tugs Rom's tail out of the way and runs a hand over Rom's back before grinding against it slowly, experimentally. He gasps at the sensation, his hard cock sliding against the slick oil covering Rom's back, every bump of muscle stealing his breath as he goes. 

"That feels good," Rom murmurs, purring softly as Yaiba grabs onto his shoulder to keep himself steady, grinding against him harder. He can't look away as he does it, his cock sliding against Rom's tanned skin, the massage oil clinging to both of them. He watches the beads of precome form at the head of his cock, watches as they smear across Rom's back. "You could come just like this, couldn't you? Do you want to?"

"Yes," Yaiba gasps, picking up his pace. He grinds harder, pressing himself closer to Rom, until his cock is trapped between his stomach and Rom's back, the friction making him whine with every movement. He comes suddenly, letting out a small, surprised bark as he watches it spill over Rom's back. 

"Wow," Rom breathes, looking over his shoulder with a lazy grin. "Feels like you made a mess of me."

"I did. You look wonderful." Yaiba doesn't waste a single moment, kneeling over Rom again and bending over, starting to lick his come away until Rom is clean again. "You taste wonderful."

"That's all you," Rom replies, grinning. "But if you're interested…"

He gently pulls Yaiba over to the side, so he has enough space to roll over onto his back. He pulls Yaiba back towards him, to straddle him again. He bends his knees, propping them up so Yaiba can rest back against them. Rom is hard too, and Yaiba can feel it where they're pressed together. It's Rom who starts moving first, slowly, carefully, waiting for Yaiba to respond in kind. It doesn't take long for Yaiba to go hard again, grinding their cocks together. 

"Yeah," Rom encourages. "Just like that. We can grind against each other, just like this, until we both come. Then you can clean us up just like you did before, huh? I want to watch you do it, Yaiba. Want to see that little tongue lap it all up. You're so greedy for it, I love it."

Yaiba whines softly, reaching between his legs to wrap his fingers around both of their cocks, rubbing them together harder. When he's with Rom like this, they can goad each other into going without end, but he knows that Rom is tired after a long day of work and besides, this isn't about getting Rom worked up. It's about helping him relax. 

Yaiba supposes that if it takes a few orgasms for that to happen, he isn't about to complain. He jerks them both off, watching as the pleasure plays out on Rom's face, as his hips jerk into the touch. He goes from holding onto Yaiba's hips to clutching at the sheets, arching, gasping, coming all over himself and Yaiba's hands. It's a difficult sight to resist and it doesn't take long for Yaiba to come again, moaning loudly as he paints Rom's chest with his release this time. 

"Let me clean that up," Yaiba murmurs, purely for the way it makes Rom grin, before he licks away some come that's fallen just below Rom's collarbone. 

He'd focused on getting it over and done with when licking Rom's back clean but, this time, Yaiba decides he can be a bit more leisurely. He can tease Rom while he's at it, work his way down and see if he can draw another orgasm out. He sucks on Rom's collarbone long after he's licked the come away, glancing up at Rom through his eyelashes. When they're this close, he doesn't need his glasses and he takes them off with one hand, murmuring his thanks as Rom takes them and sets them on the bedside table. Yaiba licks his way over Rom's sternum and then to his nipple, licking around it with broad licks, moving his head so he can put more pressure into it. He deliberately misses the nipple directly, until Rom rumbles deep in his chest, urging him on. Yaiba grins to himself as he sucks on Rom's nipple in reply, earning a quiet yelp. He does the same to the other, without the teasing this time because he knows that there's only so much of that Rom can take before he starts getting demanding and Yaiba wants to be much lower down his body before that starts. 

He presses open-mouthed kisses to Rom's abs, getting his lips coated in their come. He's halfway through licking it away when Rom pulls him back up for a deep kiss, sucking it off his lips for him before kissing him even harder. Yaiba's breathless as he pulls away, but he can feel Rom's chest heaving beneath him too. At least he's not the only one. 

Yaiba keeps going, lower and lower until his fingers brush against Rom's cock, half hard again already. He hums to himself, running his fingers along the length with a light touch, making Rom growl and press into the contact more insistently. 

"Do you want me to…?"

"Do you need to ask?" Rom interrupts, an edge of impatience to his tone. 

"Not really," Yaiba replies, smirking. "But there's this lovely tremble to your voice when you're trying desperately to stay in control, and I love hearing it." 

"I hate you," Rom mutters.

"No you don't," Yaiba replies easily, and takes the head of Rom's cock between his lips, rubbing his tongue over it. 

"Fuck." Rom sounds like the air's just been punched out of him. "No, I really don't. You're amazing."

Yaiba swallows more of Rom's cock down, feeling it grow harder in his mouth. He slides his lips over it, tonguing along the length of it. Rom gasps sharply, his hand reaching down to stroke Yaiba's hair and ears, combing his fingers through firmly as his hips jerk. Yaiba pulls off for a moment, stroking Rom's cock slowly, just to tease him that little bit more. Rom growls demandingly, and it's difficult to ignore.

"Are you going to come, then?" Yaiba asks, kissing the head of Rom's cock again and coaxing him over the edge, one small lick at a time. "You want to come all over my face, don't you? I know how much you like that."

"Listen to you," Rom laughs breathlessly. "Pretending you're not desperate for it yourself." 

"Go on, then," Yaiba tells him, shutting his eyes as Rom's fist closes around his cock, pumping. 

Rom comes with a soft sigh this time and Yaiba parts his lips, smiling as he feels heavy drops of come coating them. Yaiba waits until Rom is done, collapsing back onto the bed with a loud exhale, then licks his lips clean, wiping his face with a hand before blinking his eyes open. He finds Rom watching him, looking tired and satisfied and much more relaxed than he was before.

"Thank you," he murmurs, reaching out a hand to pull Yaiba close. He's the one to lick Yaiba clean this time, his rough tongue tickling as it scratches over his cheek. They'll both need to shower sooner rather than later, but for now, Yaiba is content to let Rom pull him close, resting their heads together. "I'm glad I came home to you."

Yaiba nuzzles into him with a soft sigh. "I'm glad I decided to drop by. You know I'm always willing to help."

"Yeah." Rom smiles at him fondly, kissing him one last time before resting his head on his pillow. "I do know that. Thanks, Yaiba."


End file.
